Classification (also known as categorization) comprises assigning a given data element of a dataset to one or more classes or categories. Classification types include single-label classification and multi-label classification. In a multi-label classification, each data element can have multiple features that are each assigned respective predefined labels (i.e., categories), and in a single-label classification, each dataset data element is assigned a single label. Classification can be used to categorize one or more data set elements such as text documents, wherein each of the documents can be assigned to multiple categories (e.g., a newspaper article can be related to both finance and technology).
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.